100 Quills Challenge
by Lady PhantomUT
Summary: A collection of short BellaxEdward based stories for the 100 Quills Challenge. Chapter title is the word the story is based on, and can be read in any order. Characters may go OOC, but it's all for a good cause.
1. 082 Doors

**082. _Doors_**

As I reluctantly opened my eyes to my blaring alarm clock, I found I was alone. When I had fallen asleep, Edward had been behind me, a strong arm wrapped around my waist, protecting me from anything evil. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering where he had gone, when I noticed a folded note on my desk. I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over to it, almost like it would vanish at any moment, and snatched it up. Written in Edward's elegant handwriting were the words;

_Dearest Bella, turn around._

I did hurriedly, only to see another note pinned to the back of my door. I walked over and picked it up, still holding the first note, and again found Edward's script inside.

_Dearest Bella, check every door you see._

It goes without saying that I was horribly confused, but I did as he asked. True to his word, every door in my house, even the hallway closet, had a short note pinned to it. All the notes had small, romantic things written inside. How had Charlie not noticed these when he got ready for work? And what was Edward planning?

I opened the final note, expecting to see something else to make me blush, but all that was written was,

_Dearest Bella, continue downstairs._

So I did, but there were no more notes on any of the doors. I wandered into the kitchen, confused, and saw a single piece of paper folded to make it stand up with my name on it.

_Dearest Bella, go open the front door. _

I rushed to open the front door, and when I did, Edward was standing there with a bouquet of blood red roses in his hand and a smile on his face. "Good morning, Bella."

He handed me the roses and leaned forward, pressing his cold lips to mine.

The final door always holds the greatest prize.


	2. 031 Snowflakes

**031. **_**Snowflakes**_

Outside, the snow was falling in flakes the size of quarters. I stood on the Cullens' front porch, watching it fall, in full snow gear; a long, light pink pea coat, matching UGGs, blue jeans (okay, maybe it wasn't _all _snow gear.), and a set of matching, cream-colored mittens and a knitted hat. I was excited because I was finally spending a full winter day with Edward. The only reason I was still standing on the porch was because as we were getting ready to leave, Emmett had decided to ambush Edward with a barrage of snowballs, which started a snowball war between them. Only when Emmett was successfully dumped in a snow drift did he admit defeat, and my valiant victor of a boyfriend come over and held out a hand to me.

"Shall we, Bella?"

I let Edward pull me onto his back, and held on tightly while he ran through the forest behind his house to the clearing within it.  
Once we arrived, I slid off Edward's back and let out a giggle as I ran out into the clearing more, holding my arms out to my sides and leaning my head back, closing my eyes and trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and I turned around to face my vampire boyfriend, who was only wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I grinned like a fool and, with a little too much enthusiasm, (what can I say? Snow makes me happy.), suggested we make a snowman. Edward chuckled as he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head then murmured, "Whatever you wish."

While Edward worked on the bottom, I got on my knees in the snow and started working on a mid-section. I knew Edward could have finished the entire snowman before I could say his name, but I had made him promise to go at a human's pace. I looked up quickly to make sure he was keeping his promise, and he was, and his back was to me. I threw together a snowball and threw it at Edward, hitting him right in the rear. Then I thought about what had happened between him and Emmett, and knew I was in for it. I watched as Edward turned around and smirked at me, then squeaked as a snowball hit me in the face. No matter how good he was, he was going to pay for that.

After an epic snowball fight that ended in me losing horribly, Edward and I laid in the snow together, side by side, just enjoying each other's company. Snowflakes were still falling, and I giggled as one tickled my cheek. At the sound of my giggle, Edward rolled on top of me, pinning me to the ground and smiling that crooked smile of his.  
"You look like an angel, Bella."

I blushed, then smiled and he leaned down and kissed me. Then he rolled over, pulling me on top of him, and knocking off my hat.  
"Cold yet?" he asked, looking at my still-pink cheeks.  
"No, not really." I smiled again, and he sat up so I was in his lap.  
As he reached up to brush snowflakes out of my hair, I wished with all my might that this day would never end.


	3. 045 Diamond

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever since I uploaded on of these. But I have a good reason, I swear!  
I had all these wonderful ideas for stories before Breaking Dawn was released, but when Renesmee came into the picture, everything was ruined.  
So, I was stuck.  
But, today, I decided to write my original ideas.  
So, some stories, like this one, are written to take place BEFORE the events of Breaking Dawn. Some will be after.  
You should be able to tell them apart, and I hope you won't all hate me for the being-away-for-forever-ness. :D

I know this is short, and I apologize, but enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

In this field in the forest behind Edward's house, we can be ourselves. We don't have to worry about being found; don't have to worry about being seen. Just the two of us, lying here together, without a care. At night time we can go into the city, but on a sunny day like this, that's impossible. So, instead, we come here, where there's nothing that blocks out the sunlight, and I get to watch how Edward's skin sparkles in it, like there are millions of little diamonds embedded just below the surface.  
The first time I have seen this, I had tried to find them, and Edward had laughed at me. Now, I just lay there in his arms gazing at him, still totally captivated by him.

_All_ of him.

No matter how many times I'm with him, it always feels like the first time I saw him.

He was perfect.  
Flawless.  
Priceless.  
I wouldn't give him up for the world.


End file.
